World War Mewni
by Dalek Prime
Summary: The end is nigh for Mewni. Toffee has assembled a cabal of villains to help him take the magical world and nothing can stand in their way. Now, Star must rally an army of heroes in order to help her take back her home from the evil that now rules it with an iron fist. But as Star's new allies begin their campaign, they shall soon discover that their quest is easier said than done
1. According to Plan

**A/N: I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil or anything mentioned within the story. Also, this is also a collab with a good friend of mine, who loved the idea behind this fic and wanted to help out.**

* * *

Chapter One: According to Plan

It had started. After years of planning, it had finally started.

It took decades of suffering, scheming and a patience, but was finally time for Toffee to take the final steps to enact his endgame. It cost so much—even his body was forfeited for this moment. Soon, he would be standing over Moon in the ashes of her defeat as she once did over him so many years ago, but that was about to change very soon. He had just laid low the Magical High Commission, beings that were on the cusp of godhood, as if they were mewling rabble. But his triumph over the High Commission was hardly as satisfying as beating the Queen herself. He almost felt like celebrating at the fact that he had made even the gods tremble.

However, just because he had one major victory did not give Toffee the opportunity to celebrate. His days as a solider had taught him that only the conquers may relish in their victory when they have crushed all who stood in their way, and while he had won this battle, the war had only just begun. Toffee knew that despite their loss, Moon and the surviving members of the High Commission would be returning to Mewni and reconstituting their strength for the coming war they were well aware was about to begin. It wasn't just their powers they would be mounting their defenses.

Toffee knew better than anyone that Mewni held one of the largest, but also one of the strongest armies in the entire multiverse. The army he commanded when he attempted to take the kingdom before were strong, but the moment Moon bested in battle, they quickly crumbled and retreated. If he was to succeed in this second invasion, then he needed a force that had had stronger will and drive that would compel them to march on even if he somehow fell in battle and he doubted an eagle, a spider and a legion of rats would be of little threat to the Mewman army. Fortunately for him, he had been preparing for this moment, and he knew who exactly who to go to when one needed a vast legion to command.

With that, he picked up Ludo's dimensional scissors and cut open a portal before stepping into it. There was someone he needed to see first and foremost.

* * *

In the vastness of space, their existed an extensive number of galaxies, each with their own plethora of planets within them. Much of these planets were rich with life that flourished upon them. Some of these lifeforms were nothing more than animals living their lives in peace while other were home to sentient beings that had built societies on their home worlds. Some of these civilizations had even achieved space travel had helped to build massive cities across the stars. Most of these different races lived in peace with one another and thus had no need for armies.

That was a big mistake.

Much of one galaxy was overrun with villains and much of its planets were under the rule of different intergalactic tyrants. However, many of these villains met defeat at the hands a rather unexpected pair of heroes who left these villains in a state of constant disarray. But recently, there had been a shift in power in the galaxy. A new villain was destroying planets left and right and no one, not even the heroes of this galaxy, could stop her rampage.

However, this did not stop Toffee from opening up a portal deep within the inner workings of the villain's massive warship. He did not fear this woman, for he had known her long before his days as a warrior attempting to overthrow the tyrannical Mewmans. They had met when was traveling the multiverse, seeking out weapons and methods that could destroy Mewni's forces. The man-lizard was on a planet that the villainess was about to annihilate. Fascinated by the devastating forces she had under her command, Toffee snuck aboard her ship. It was there he came face to face with the warlord who was known and feared as Lord Dominator.

Admittedly, their partnership did not begin right away, in fact, Dominator tried to kill him the second she found him sneaking onto the bridge of her ship. Toffee's healing factor came in handy considering that she melted the skin from his body multiple times during their dual. After getting covered in a wave of lava, his clothing was burned away from his person, leaving to the monster to bare all when he regenerated. However, upon seeing the rather impressive physical specimen that Toffee was, she called for a ceasefire if the man-lizard could help her with…personal problem.

While being the most feared villain the galaxy was a fulfilling occupation for Dominator, it was also a lonely one. Not liking the idea of being forced to heal himself again, Toffee agreed to the terms and before he knew it, she had already lead him into her bedchamber where they made love for hours. In the afterglow of their passion, the two began to talk about their respective ambitions and came the realization that they both craved conquest, granted it was for vastly different reasons, but they still found common ground none the less.

They spent the next several weeks together until their quests forced the couple to go their separate ways. It was for the best, neither he nor Dominator could afford something like a relationship get in the way of their goals. Even though they drifted apart from one another, Toffee and Dominator always had one another on their minds. After his crushing defeat at the hands of Moon and her curse, the man-lizard sought out the safety of Dominator's ship for a sort time while his body repaired itself before he once again set out to take his revenge on the people of Mewni. Dominator protested of course, saying that he should be at her side as they destroyed the galaxy together, but she understood why he leave yet again and once more watched as he walked out of her life.

When he stepped onto Dominator's ship, he was instantly detected by a pair of Dom-Bots who marched up to him with their weapons fully charged. However, Toffee merely smirked at this, knowing that he had nothing to fear from them.

"Unknown intruder detected" one of the Bots said "preparing countermeasu— "

"Override command: Toffee-Delta-Seven" Toffee interrupted

Upon hearing the command, the two machines powered down their weapons.

"Welcome back, sir" the Bots greeted in unison

" _Well at least she didn't change the codes while I was gone_ " the man-lizard thought in relief before speaking to the machines "Take me to Dominator"

The Bots compiled with Toffee's order and led him toward their mistress's current location aboard the ship. As they walked through the corridors of the ship, Toffe began to wonder how his distant lover would react seeing him in his current form. He and Dominator did not have the healthiest of relationship—if one wanted to call it that—to begin with and no doubt the warlord would be less than thrilled to see him again after leaving her side for a second time.

Soon enough, Toffee was brought into the ship's bridge were Dominator was busy cheering over the latest planet she had destroyed.

"Ha-Ha! Take that Galadon Seven!" she mocked the broken world below her ship, completely unaware of her distant lover entering the room "You just got Dominated!"

"Some things never change, do they?" Toffee commented

The villainess spun around with a dark glare in her at whoever had just spoken to her without her permission. Seeing a short, green toad-like creature standing in her presence instead of lying dead at her feet instantly infuriated her. Without saying so much as a word of warning, Dominator fired a blast of ice at the creature. Toffee effortlessly summoned a magical shield that deflected the ice blast.

"The ice powers are a new trick" he mentioned "But I've been frozen more than enough for today"

As she heard the intruder speak, Dominator began to recognize the voice of her lover. Needless to say, seeing him in this new body was…quite the surprise, to say the least.

"Toffee?" she gasped in shock "Is that really you?"

"It is" her lover confirmed "It's good to see you again"

"What happened to you? You look so…" the warlord tried to find the proper words "…unfuckable"

"It's a long story my dear and I'll explain it to you later" he replied "but for right now, all you need to know is that I need you"

"Oh, _now_ you need me?" Dominator said dryly, with hurt laced in her words "And what about when you just took off after Moon cursed you to be mortal? I guess you didn't need me then"

"I know, and I'm sorry for that" her beloved monster, his voice filled with the upmost sincerity "But I need you now more than ever"

"And why's that?" Dominator inquired sharply

"Because the war I told you about so long ago has finally arrived" he informed her

Despite the anger she felt toward him for leaving her, Toffee knew that the prospect of mass genocide and total devastation would peak his lover's interest. He could see a small spark in her eyes when he spoke of the war he had been planning for years was finally at hand. Knowing the villainess's lust for destruction would override her bitterness for their separation, Toffee was certain he had on her side.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go trash Mewni!" she proclaimed "My Bots can annihilate those sword-swinging fairies"

"I doubt that" Toffee countered "Mewni has one of the strongest military forces in the multiverse. Why do you think they've stayed in power for so long?"

"Ok smart guy, so how do you propose we take them on?" the tyrant questioned with a grimace

"There's safety in numbers, my dear" Toffee answered "If we're to defeat such an imposing force, then we must make certain alliances in order to achieve our goal. Fortunately, I've been keeping track of several other like-minded people throughout this universe and the multiverse who could assist us the taking of Mewni"

"And just how are you going to convince these guys to join us?" his lover pointed out

"Everyone wants something, my love" her reminded "weather that be glory, power, wealth or the sheer thrill of combat, everyone has a reason why they comit such acts of horror"

"And what's your reason?" Dominator wondered

"Vengeance" he said simply in a tense tone, seeing the flashes of his defeat in his mind before calming back down "But first, I still one more piece before we can begin our little recruitment drive"

"That being?" the warlord asked

"Let's just say I need to make a deal with the devil" in said simply as a small smirk formed in the corner of his mouth

* * *

After getting his beloved to begin to organize her army for the coming war, Toffee used his scissors to travel to a dimension that few dared to go to. It was a world filled with horrors and nightmarish images that would drive even the bravest hero into the frayed edge of insanity. The master of this dimension was creature of unimaginable dread, one that had walked the world of man since the beginning of time and had seduced them with his dark powers. The demon Toffee had sought out was known as a corruptor of souls and a destroyer of worlds. He had tainted mankind with his evil since the time when they hid in their caves from the creatures that roamed in the darkness. Even Toffee had to admit to himself that even he felt the cold shiver of fear crawl up his spine.

The world was more of empty, soulless void filled with images of the outside world. Most of the images showcased ordinary men and women committing horrible deeds in the name of demon Toffee had come to see, but most of the images that floated about the endless void were centered on a trio of superhuman girls that had thwarted the demon's plans in the past. It always surprised Toffee and somewhat humored him that despite all of his god-like power, the demon had been bested by three girls who had a bedtime. However, the monster knew better than to make a joke at his possible partner's expense, unless he wanted to have his molecules rearranged or worse.

" _ **Well, well, well, what have we here?**_ " came a deep, echoing, almost melodic voice said from seemingly everywhere " _ **It seems the fly has wandered into the spider's web**_ "

Toffee was taken aback by the sudden voice. He looked in all direction for the source of who had spoken to him, but found only the emptiness of the void all around him. the monster may have absorbed the strength of the entire Magical High Commission, but he was unsure if he could stand against the demon if he chose to attack. Just then, Toffee found himself being covered in a shadow. He looked up to see the being he had come to see sitting upon a floating throne. Throughout the ages, the demon went by many different names by mankind, but to those who knew and feared him best, he went by one simple name: Him.

" _ **My, my, I must say that you're the last person I expected to come to my humble abode willingly, Toffee**_ " Him commented " _ **you must be really confident in your new powers.**_ **Or Just Suicidal!** "

It didn't surprise Toffee that Him knew who he was, what did take him aback though was the fact that the trickster knew of his new abilities so quickly. Then again, Him had been known to keep track of almost every event throughout the Multiverse in case he saw an opportunity to spread his evil into other worlds.

"I didn't come to fight you, your grace" the monster clarified with a bow of his head in respect "I only came to bargain"

" _ **Oh, is that so?**_ " the crab-clawed creature asked as he cross on leg over the other " _ **And what is it you want?**_ "

"I want my original body back" Toffee answered blunty "as I'm sure you've foreseen, I'm about to go to war, and if I am to crush my enemies, then I cannot battle them in this form"

" _ **And what could you possible give me in return, hmm?**_ " Him asked in a playfully curious tone " _ **If it's your soul then forget it. That's something even I don't want. And don't even think of offering me Ludo's soul either, it's far too pathetic to exchange for something as to what you're asking for**_ "

"I know, which I'm offering you something far greater than any soul in the entire Multiverse" the monster countered "I'm offering you the Orb of Eclipsa"

Him's eyes shot wide open in shock when he heard that before they narrowed in contempt and suspicion.

" _ **You lie…**_ " he hissed " _ **The Orb was destroyed centuries ago!**_ "

"No, it's destruction was falsified so that it's true fate could kept secret" Toffee corrected "It's hidden deep within the catacombs under the royal castle. The Magical High Commission have cast spells powerful enough to keep it out of even your grasp. If you give me back my body, then I will see to it that the Orb is yours to do with it as you see fit"

Him leaned back in his throne as he began to mull over the terms of Toffee's proposal, stroking his beard with one of his claws as he did. this was the most critical moment in the man-lizard's plan. If the trickster didn't agree to his terms and sent him on his way, then he would be forced to continue on with his plans in Ludo's weakening body, and he was unsure if the would-be monster lord's sickly form would be able to withstand the strain he would have to put it through during the upcoming war. Then again, Him could simply kill right here and now and that would be the end of that.

"So…" Toffee began, trying his best to hide his nervousness with his usual sardonic tone "Do we have a deal?"

Him leaned forward in his throne with a glower in his bright green eyes that seemed to burn into Toffee's very soul.

" _ **We do**_ " he finally answered in a casual tone with an added on bright, sinister smile " _ **Now then…**_ "

Suddenly, a pair of bright green beams were fired from Him's eyes that struck Toffee's dead on. The in mere seconds, Toffee's spirit was ripped from Ludo's body, leaving the smaller monster lying unconscious on the ground. Moments later, flesh, bone and organs surrounded the disembodied soul until Toffee original body was finally reformed. As an added bonus, Him gave the monster the battle armor he wore during his first campaign against the people of Mewni.

Toffee couldn't help but grin as he looked over the body. While he was willing to sacrifice it the name of his revenge, it still felt good to be back in his own body once more. He looked at his hand and saw to things right away. The first being that the piece of the wand he had absorbed was still in his hand instead of Ludo's. the second and more unfortunate feature was that his finger was still missing. Even though he somewhat expected this, he was hoping hat Him's power to restoring him could inadvertently break the curse Moon had placed on him, but even being brought back to original self could not keep him from suffering from the queen's darkest spell.

" _ **I couldn't break the spell**_ " Him mentioned " _ **You're going to have to get your finger back if you want to stop the curse**_ "

"I plan to" Toffee stated before bowing his head to Him "Thank you, my lord"

" _ **Just keep you're keep your end of the bargain and we'll be square**_ " the trickster replied before pointing his claw over to Ludo " _ **Also, I'd like to keep toadstool over there as a down payment if it's not too much trouble**_ "

"By all means, keep him. He's served his purpose" the man-lizard allowed as he took out his scissors

With that, Toffee cut open a portal that would take him back to Dominator ship. But just as he began to step through the portal, he heard the demon speak up one more time.

" _ **And remember, if you don't get me that Orb then there'll be trouble**_ " Him reminded the monster in a sing-song type of voice

* * *

Patience was never a strong suite for Dominator. If there was anything she despised more than the hope and joy of others, it was waiting. She was a very 'go and destroy' kind of woman, and the fact that her kind of boyfriend was making wait until he returned to begin the fun was driving her crazy. As he requested, she organized her Bots and even recalled the Bots that were spread out across the galaxy in order to bolster were mechanical armies already swelling ranks. While she now had the numbers she needed, she still needed Toffee to begin her reign of terror on Mewni.

Just then, the warlord heard the sound of scissors cutting a hole. She turned away from her ship's control panel to see a portal open up and the monster she crazy about step through it. No longer was he a small, weak toad-like, but reborn as the form she had total hots for. It went without saying that the space between Dominator's thighs was heating up from just looking at Toffee's body for only three seconds.

"I take it the deal with Him went well?" she said as she let out a whistle as she approached him

"It did" he replied "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, my armies ready" his lover commented in disinterested voice as she continued to look him over "Now why don't we step into my room and really give this bode of yours a real test drive"

"Later, perhaps" Toffee denied "Right now we need to focus on rallying the others to our cause. Then…we shall go to war"


	2. A Bad Moon Rising

A/N: This chapter was written by my friend

* * *

Chapter Two: A Bad Moon Rising

Before Toffee could wage the war against Mewni that he had hungered for, he first needed to amass a cabal of like-minded individuals throughout the multiverse to combat against the dimension's forces. Fortunately, the advantage of having carefully planned his endgame against the one who cursed him meant that he had plenty of time to travel through multiple universes, observing his candidate like a hawk to determine who was best fit to join him in his conquest. Now that his time was finally hand, it was at last time to properly introduce himself to each of them, starting with his pick from an alternate Earth where, though seemingly more primitive than the Earth that Queen Butterfly's daughter was sent to, had a rather unique trait where certain individuals could bend one of the four elements to their will.

The one he had observed was a woman by the name of Kuvira. The earthbending ruler of the Earth Empire. Once the captain of the city of Zaofu's guard, she, after defying the orders of the one who took her in after being abandoned by her parents, sought to restore order to the city of Ba Sing Se, which had dissolved into chaos and disorder after the death of the Earth Queen. However, this lead to her seizing control of the Earth Kingdom for herself, feeling that the monarchy of the land's previous ruler was what lead to its downfall, and reinstated it as the Earth Empire.

Soon afterward, she seized control of Zaofu, using the city state's wealth and technology for her endgame: conquering the United Republic, taking back the land that she believed had been stolen from the Earth Kingdom following the Hundred Year War. And with the completion of a new weapon known as the Colossus, she expected the Earth Empire's victory to soon be in their grasp.

However, what she did not expect was for a humanoid lizard to approach her from the shadows soon after her speech to her troops in Zaofu. As expected, two of her guards rushed in front of Kuvira in an earthbending stance, only for Toffee to move his right hand forward, the crystal shard shooting two beams of green energy that pierced through the guard's hearts.

Once her guards' corpses fell to the floor, the Earth Empire's matriarch took a few steps back to reel in what had happened as she wondered just who and what this...thing was. Where did he come from? Did Republic City manage to convince a spirit to come here to assassinate her? Probably not seeing as though it was likely that if this creature wanted her dead, he would have killed her already.

"Great Uniter, I've come with a proposition for you," Toffee stated.

To continue their conversation, the two of them relocated to Suyin's old office, where Toffee sat across from Kuvira, taking a sip of the tea that he had been offered. He had told her everything that she needed to know. What he was, where he came from, how he knew her and why he was here. The Great Uniter was, understandably, a bit hesitant at first to believe that this being hailed from another dimension, but, knowing that there were two portals that lead to a world outside of this universe's reality, she came to terms with it rather quickly.

So now came the task of convincing her to join his cause.

"Your offer does intrigue me, but tell me, what would the Earth Empire have to gain in this?" Kuvira asked.

"It's quite simple, really," Toffee answered. "Expansion. Your rule would now be able to reach outside the reality of this universe."

"We're not like what the Fire Nation was during the war," the matriarch bluntly replied. "We're simply focused on reclaiming our stolen territory. That is all."

"Ah, yes, I know of your planned siege on Republic City," the man-lizard said, believing he knew of another way to sway her to his side. "But do you really believe that the Avatar will surrender to you without a fight?"

"Of course not," Kuvira answered. "But I highly doubt it will matter."

"And if it does?" the creature asked, believing that she never truly thought of that. "What will you do then? What if she and her allies manage to find a way to thwart your Colossus? Then you would lose your one symbol of power, and it will show the world that the Earth Empire can be beaten. All of that time, all of those resources would be put to waste, and it will give your enemies the hope that they may desperately need."

And he was right. Kuvira never truly thought of a backup plan or failsafe in case the Colossus failed on her. She had assumed that with the power of the spirit vines at her disposal, no force on the planet could stop her. But no matter how powerful one is, there was always that sliver of a chance that they would lose in the long run.

"...Go on," she finally said, now interested in the bargain that Toffee would no doubt make, all while while the lizard simply smirked to himself, knowing that he had her right where he wanted her.

"Assist me in conquering Mewni and I will help you bring the United Republic to its knees," he proposed, the crystal shard in his hand glowing a bright green to emphasize the point.

After a few seconds of careful deliberation, the Earth Empire's leader soon came up with her answer.

"Very well then, we have a deal," she said as she rose from her seat, offering her hand to Toffee.

"Excellent," he replied as he stood up as well, grabbing Kuvira's hand and shaking it.

* * *

With the Earth Empire now willing to join him, Toffee's next stop was back to the dimension that Earth hailed from, though not to the planet itself, but to a warship that trekked through the vastness of space. He was hoping to find the one called Megatron inside the vessel, his power and legion of Decepticons under his command making him a prime choice. However, much to his surprise, he instead found himself standing before a purple clad machine that did bear somewhat of a resemblance to the one he was after.

For Megatron was now Galvatron. The new leader of the Decepticons made even stronger than his past self, thanks to the one known as Unicron. After nearly being slain by the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and cast out into the cold vacuum of space by Starscream, Unicron found Megatron and his nearly dead subordinates and gave them new, more powerful bodies in exchange for the destruction of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. But, after a failed attempt at betraying the planet-sized Transformer, a new Autobot leader known as Rodimus Prime used the power of the Matrix to destroy Unicron, severing the psychic link the two shared, which, in turn, drove him mad.

Toffee knew that convincing Galvatron to join him would be far more difficult than convincing Megatron, but he believed that it still wasn't impossible.

"Fool! Do you really think a mere flesh creature can convince Galvatron to join him!?" the Decepticon leader shouted. "I suggest that you choose your next words carefully, creature, before I have you thrown out of the airlock!"

Fortunately for Toffee, that was something he could do in spades.

"Mighty Galvatron, I merely ask that you take into account the opportunity I have given you," he said. "You now have knowledge of an infinite number of alternate universes, and I have the means of getting you to them."

He showed him Ludo's dimensional scissors as proof.

"An entire multiverse ripe for conquest," he continued. "Help me, and you will be able to expand the Decepticon Empire to reaches no empire has ever made before."

Toffee knew that if there was one thing that Galvatron still had from his days as Megatron, it was the lust for power. The very though of what the man-lizard told him was enough to make the crazed Decepticon warlord smirk deviously as sparks came out of the left side of his head.

"Yes," he said. "An empire the likes of which no one has ever seen."

"Mighty Galvatron, are you certain this is a good idea?" Galvatron's second in command, Cyclonus, asked. "This could all very well be a-"

"Did I give you permission to speak!?" Galvatron yelled before firing his cannon right at Cyclonus, blasting him to the back wall of the vessel before turning back to Toffee. "It would appear that we have reached an agreement. Just ensure that you will hold your end of the bargain, or the consequences will be quite severe."

"I assure you, I will," Toffee replied.

* * *

As it turned out, Galvatron wouldn't be the only example of a sudden change in leadership Toffee was unaware of. As now he was back on Earth, standing inside the Terrordrome, the base of operations for the terrorist organization known as Cobra. He had planned to negotiate his offer with the leader of the organization, known simply as Cobra Commander, but was once again in for a surprise.

Prior to Toffee's resurgence, Destro and Doctor Mindbender, fearing the fate of Cobra under their commander's rule, have concocted a plan to have him overthrown. After scourging through the tombs of some of history's greatest tyrants, Mindbender used their genetic tissues to create a composite clone fit to lead Cobra to victory against G.I. Joe. And with the military genius of Napoleon Bonaparte, the ruthlessness of Julius Caesar, the daring of Hannibal and the cunning of Attila the Hun, the ultimate Cobra emperor, Serpentor, was born.

A coup d'etat was then launched against Cobra Commander, and Serpentor was quickly victorious, but the commander was able to escape, never to be seen since. His supporters either quickly pledged their loyalty to their new leader, or were executed for their defiance. Now, the new emperor of Cobra sat on his throne, looking down at the humanoid lizard as he told him of his offer.

"This offer of yours is most intriguing, lizard," he stated. "A chance to expand Cobra's regime to places no mere mortal would be able to go. And all we must do is help you conquer one, measly kingdom."

He then stood from his throne and descended down the steps towards Toffee.

"I am of course never one to back down from the thrill of conquest, given my expansive bloodline," he continued. "So, you will, for the moment, have Cobra's assistance."

"I appreciate that you were willing to listen to my proposal, emperor," Toffee responded. "I promise you, you will not regret this."

"See that I do not," Serpentor replied, glaring right into his eyes. "This...I command."

* * *

For his next allies, the man-lizard once again traveled to another dimension to a world where schools were made to train warriors to combat against the beasts that ravaged them for so long. The world was named Remnant, and the individual that Toffee intended on recruiting was named Cinder Fall. A woman of great power who leads a small group that have infiltrated Beacon Academy right under everyone's noses. No one truly knows of their true intentions.

Except for someone who didn't even hail from this universe.

One night, Cinder, along with her subordinates, Emerald, Mercury and Neopolitan, found a note in their room from an unknown individual claiming that he or she knew who they were and that, unless they wanted to be discovered, Cinder must come to the courtyard of the school alone in one hour. After careful deliberation, Cinder agreed to meet this person's demands for the moment, but that the other three were to watch in case they needed to kill said individual. Which was extremely likely given that the situation could severely hinder their plans.

So, exactly one hour later, Cinder stood in the middle of the courtyard, Emerald, Mercury and Neo each hiding in the shadows and waiting for their moment to strike.

"I've met your terms, now show yourself," Cinder demanded, knowing that someone else was watching her. With that, Toffee emerged from the shadows and slowly approached the villainous woman. Of course, it came as a surprise to find out just what she was looking at, but given that this was a world with various giant monsters roaming around outside the kingdoms, and where certain individuals had traits of other animals in them, this was nothing to be shocked at.

"Is that so?" Toffee asked as he looked upward. "The rest of you might as well come down now. I know you're hiding up there."

In response, Emerald, Mercury and Neo landed in front of Cinder, each ready to fight the humanoid lizard, only for their leader to move her arm in front of them.

"No," she commanded as she advanced towards Toffee. "You're clearly not from around here, so I will give you the chance to explain yourself."

And Toffee did just that. He explained who he was and why he was here before giving her the same offer that he previously gave to Kuvira, Galvatron and Serpentor. Obviously, it was a lot for Cinder to take in, but of course, she was intrigued nonetheless.

"A most magnanimous offer, but what would we gain from this?" she asked.

"Exactly what you've always craved, Cinder," Toffee answered. "Strength. Fear. Power. I can grant you such power that it will even make Salem have no choice but to grovel before you like a mere peasant. All you must do first is assist me in my conquest of Mewni."

Of course, an offer like that wasn't one that Cinder could pass on easily. She said it herself. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be feared. She wanted to be powerful. And the very idea that someone could give her power that would rival even that of her master was too tempting to ignore.

"Very well then," she responded. "I'll need to speak to my contact with the White Fang first."

"Take as much time as you need" Toffee replied.

* * *

Next came the humanoid lizard's pick from the world of Atmos. The ruler of Terra Cyclonia known only as Master Cyclonis. The young tyrant had risen to power after the death of her grandmother, the previous Master Cyclonis, and set about to continue her work in bringing the world back into Cyclonia's iron grip. Despite her young age, she was powerful and ruthless in every meaning of the words. She was a perfect choice for Toffee's cabal.

Naturally, like Galvatron and Serpentor, upon meeting with Toffee in her grandmother's old throne room, Cyclonis was very much interested in expanding the Cyclonian Empire to other universes. But truth be told, there was truly only one thing she really wanted.

"Cyclonia will join this cabal of yours, if you can promise me just one thing," Cyclonis stated.

"Very well then, what is it you want?" Toffee asked.

"That you and the others assist me in purging the Sky Knights from this world once and for all," the master of Cyclonia answered. "I want things back the way they use to be before the rise of the Rex Guardians. With the entire Atmos under our heels."

"I believe that can be arranged, Master Cyclonis," Toffee replied as he extended his hand towards Cyclonis.

"Then it seems that we have struck a deal," Cyclonis responded as she shook the man-lizard's hand, a wicked smirk forming to match the one on Toffee's face.

* * *

Following the negotiations with Cyclonis, Toffee traversed to a realm outside the boundaries of reality, where the dead are all but trapped for all of eternity. Most would refer to this land as Purgatory, but the deceased inhabitants, as well as the young hero of Amity Park known as Danny Phantom, preferred the title of the Ghost Zone. And Toffee's next candidate happened to be the warden of the Ghost Zone's prison.

Of course, since trespassing in his territory was against the rules, Walker attempted to apprehend Toffee the moment he saw him. However, since the living were immune to being effected by ghosts in the Ghost Zone, he was powerless to do so. Not that it would matter anyway given Toffee's newly acquired near-godhood.

But, of course, the humanoid lizard was not here to fight, but to talk.

"Normally, what you're suggestin' would be against the rules," Walker stated as the conversation continued in his office. "But, I might allow myself to bend them just this once, if you tell me what I'd gain from this."

"Two things, actually "Toffee answered "First, I know of how the ghost-hybrid embarrassed yourself right here in your own prison, so I can assure you that I will trap him in his ghost form and send him here for you to do with as you please."

"And second?" the ghost warden asked.

"As you may imagine, the multiverse isn't short on chaos and disorder," Toffee answered. "I will give you the opportunity to bring the law, your law, to places you'd never be able to reach before. I'll even allow Mewni to be your starting point."

"Hmm," Walker responded as he thought over the offer before smirking sinisterly. "You do drive a hard bargain."

"I take it we have a deal then, warden?" the man-lizard asked.

"We do," Walker answered.

* * *

Now came the penultimate negotiation. In a galaxy far, far away, Toffee was currently proposing his offer to the Zabrak brothers known as Savage Oppress and Darth Maul. Naturally, when Toffee approached the two of them unannounced at Death Watch's camp on Mandalore, two members of Death Watch attempted to attack him, only for the man-lizard to swiftly form a sword and decapitate them. Knowing that it would likely be foolish to attempt to kill this creature, Savage and Maul chose to listen to his offer. Needless to say, Maul was quite intrigued.

"Your offer does interest me, creature," he stated as he paced back and forth in front of Toffee, his hand on his chin in thought. "But-"

"Let me guess, 'what's in it for us?'" Toffee cut off in his usual sardonic tone

"The services of the Shadow Collective are not an easy thing to acquire," Maul replied.

"Very well then, I can offer you three things in return," Toffee responded. "One, expansion. Why simply settle for one galaxy in one universe when you can have many in an infinite number of dimensions?"

"True," the former Sith apprentice admitted. "Go on."

"Two, support," the man-lizard continued. "I will see what I can do to have myself and the others join the Shadow Collective. I have a feeling that even the entire Republic army would not be able to withstand our combined might."

"And your third offer?" Maul questioned.

"Ah, I have a feeling that this will peak your interest most of all, my horned friend," Toffee answered as he approached him. "Revenge."

He was correct in that assumption. He completely had Maul's attention now.

"You and I have something in common, you see," the humanoid lizard continued as he showed the Sith his right hand. Specifically, the finger that was missing. "We're motivated by vengeance. I seek revenge on the one who cursed me and took my finger, you seek revenge on the one who took your legs, as well as the one who left you to rot and the imposter who replaced you. Assist me in my conquest, and I can promise you that Kenobi, Sidious and Dooku will suffer at your hands."

The very idea of finally getting his revenge was too tempting to Maul to pass up, something that Savage knew would happen.

"Brother, this doesn't bode well with me," he said. "This creature may very well be crafting his words like silver. He should not be trusted so easily."

"Perhaps," Maul responded as he turned to Savage, whispering his next few words. "Which is why we will dispose of him when the time is right and take control of this cabal for ourselves."

Of course, Toffee knew that Maul would likely plot against him, but allowed him to do so. He had nothing to fear from these two and, if they dared try to usurp him, he'd simply wipe them both from the face of reality. It was then that Maul turned to face the humanoid lizard once again.

"We have a deal," he said, to which Toffee smirked deviously at.

"Wonderful," he replied.

* * *

Once again, the wait was driving Dominator absolutely crazy. Toffee had decided to simply have her wait while he spoke with his candidates, knowing that, along with patience, negotiations were not a strong suite for her. It was all too likely that she would have ruined everything thanks to her lust to destroy everything in her path. She just wanted to burn Mewni to the ground right this very second, and it was killing her to wait until the cabal had been assembled.

It was at that moment that one of her bots approached her.

"Lord Domina-" it attempted to say, only for its master to finally snap and smash it with a lava hammer

Another bot then, almost fearfully, approached her.

"Oh, for grop sake, WHAT!?" she shouted.

"Lord Dominator, Toffee has returned" the bot answered.

"Ugh, finally!" Dominator responded as she got up from her chair and exited the bridge of her ship. "That bastard's lucky he's hot, otherwise I'd blast his flarpin' ass into a black hole right about now."

Once she spotted her kind of boyfriend, she, rather irritably, approached him.

"This better be worth the four hour wait," she angrily said

"Oh, it is, my dear," Toffee responded as he used his scissors to open seven different portals.

From the first portal emerged Master Cyclonis, joined by her second in command, Dark Ace, and her top generals, Ravess and Snipe. Second came Serpentor, with Destro and the Baroness beside him. Following them was Kuvira, with two of her soldiers guarding her from each side. Next there was Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Neo, with Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus following close behind. Then from the fifth portal emerged Walker, Galvatron, Cyclonus and the leader of the Sweeps, Scourge then coming from the sixth, and finally, Darth Maul, Savage Oppress, Pre Vizsla and three members of Death Watch rounding up this sinister cabal.

Seeing her new allies, Dominator took the time to analyze each and every one of them until finally coming to a conclusion on them.

"Hmm...eh, not bad," she said before swiftly running back to the bridge with a crazed smile on her face. "Now, let's fire up this bad boy and bash some-"

"Not yet," Toffee suddenly said.

Just hearing those two words caused Dominator to freeze for a few seconds before finally bashing her head against the controls in aggravation.

"Babe, you're killing me here," Dominator groaned. "What now?"

"There are still three more that I intend on recruiting," Toffee answered. "But I'm going to need everyone's help in freeing them, and in case they respond...hostilely to our offer."

"So who the grop are they" Dominator questioned.

"Their names are Metlar, Tendril and D'Compose," her lover answered. "Better known to the people of Earth as the Inhumanoids"


End file.
